


It Always Happens

by pierceplotholes



Series: A True Nord, the Traditional Type [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pierceplotholes/pseuds/pierceplotholes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teldryn knows better than to take this kind of treatment, and yet here he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Always Happens

Teldryn hates that it always happens.

That whenever Julfund says “kneel” he drops to his knees, and whenever Julfund says “open” he licks his lips and obeys. He hates that the brute of a Nord pulls his hair just hard enough it is no longer titillating, and seems to take just as much pleasure in putting an elf in its place as he does having a mouth around his dick. 

But Teldryn would be lying if he said that the objectification didn't turn him on and the rough tone Julfund commanded him with didn't make him hard. So he kneels and he takes the burning of his scalp and the abuse of his throat, because when his patron leaves him alone with only his hand, the orgasm levels him. 

It is only after the haze dissipates and the wound of stripped dignity sets in that the reality of his situation comes back to Teldryn; That his patron seems to have bought more than his sword arm, that he’s seen as something lesser, and the terrifying fact that he’ll take the abuse all over again.

Teldryn hates that it always happens, but he hates more that he can't stop.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this one first, a few months ago, and "Still He Follows" a month later.  
> This is the only way I could imagine them having a relationship, tbh.  
> I apologize for everything.


End file.
